Make them Good Girls Go Bad
by SilentXStudies
Summary: What happens when you mix a goodie goodie with a bad boy with a dark secret? You get a hot mix of Amuto and some intersting mixes ;
1. Chapter 1

**Well i got bored and i decided hey why not make a new story... so i got something else to work on while i work on Shinning Dawn and Demon in my View.. But im sure this story will be a big hit if you like the whole thing about vampires and Amuto goodness :P**

**Yes this is going to be rated M becuse there will be Mature scenes not to mention some bloddy gorey scenes as well so why not make it an M film.. I know you'll love it ;)**

**Make them Good Girls go Bad**_What do you get when you mix a good girl_

_with a bad boy that has a dark secret?_

_You get oxXAnimeXxo's_

_new Amuto fanfic_

_enjoy!~_

_p.s. i do not own Shugo Chara... that is all :P_

We start this story out in the woods at midnight near the peaceful city of Ramsa. There is a young girl walking in the woods, a little wasted from a party that she was just at. What the girl didnt know was that she was being followed by someone, or something.

After a swift movement there came a scream and then silence. About 10 minuets later a mysterious shadow was seen dashing out of the woods leaving no trace of his exsistance behind. The next day a group of cops went into the woods and found the poor girl laying there on the ground dead. They tried to figure out what had caused her to die, they soon found two marks on the side of her neck.

It looked like vampire bites. They quickly removed the body and covered up the remains that showed that there ever was a body there. And what about that mysterious shadow? Oh, we'll meet them again.

The sound of an alarm clock woke the tired yet excited girl. Who is this girl might you ask? It is Hinamori Amu, and today is her last year in the wonderful niche of hell called Ramsa High. Amu was a goodie goodie and never did anything wrong.

She had strait A's and always stayed away from the parties and especially boys. Amu had once never been on a date, een though she got all the boys at her school. Most people were afraid to approach her, there was something in her aura that kept people close enough to see, but far enough away to keep a distance. Amu got in the shower and let the cold water finish what the alarm clock had started.

_Only 180 days left of school and then im off to collage, _thought Amu as she went to her closet and got dressed in black skinnies and a white tank top.

She grabbed a pair of black high tops and quickley threw them on. She ran downstairs and took a look at the table, there was breakfast set out on it. _Breakfast? A fleeting dream._ Amu ran out the door to leave her step mother in the kitchen with a shocked look on her face. Amu was born different from most people.

She was born with pink bubblegum like hair and amythest eyes that were the colors of the most beautiful flowers in the world. Her eyes could stare into your soul and could read every emotion that you were feeling. As she ran down the street she felt a cold wind that made her slow down and stop. Amu looked towards the woods and saw a figure standing there casually leaning against a tree. From what she could see this figure wore tight black clothes and had long black hair.

As soon as she blinked the strange figure was gone. She could only shake the image out of her head as she ran inside her school and made it to her home room. Like usual Amu was a loner because she wanted to work on her school work and when anyone dared to try and talk to her she would coldly turn them away. The bell rang and her home room teacher began to take attendance. Amu opened one of her books and began to draw in it when she heard her name.

"Hinamori Amu?"

"Here." Amu said withough lifting her head.

After a few minuets a girl came running in apoligizing for being late because she is new to the school. She was slender and had blonde hair. She said her name was Hoshina Utau. The teacher scanned the name list then nodded as she found it then checked her name off. The girl looked up and down the rows of the seats and her eyes lingered to where Amu sat.

Amu looked up and saw the girl was staring so she glared in her direction. The girl gulped but walked to the back of the room and extended her hand.

"Hi... My name is Utau, Utau Hoshina." The girl stumbled over her last name a bit. There was something weird in this girls aura that made Utau not want to approach her but she mustered up the courage to speak.

"Why are you sitting back here alone?" Utau asked.

"Why are you talking to someone who looks like they want to be alone?" Amu replied coldly. Utau looked at her and then shruged and went and sat down at a different table. A while passed and thet eacher asked Utau to pass out the locks for the lockers. Utau lingered at Amu's table for a moment then spoke.

"I could never figure these things out." Utau laughed at herself playfully fumbling wit the lock. Amu sighed and took the lock from her hands and had it open in a second.

"Lets hope you dont need to use your locker too much this year." Amu said to her as she snapped it shut and tossed it back at Utau.

"Why do you have to be so mean to? What did i ever do to you?" Utau said to Amu. Amu wouldnt have been surprised to see the young grils eyes start to tear.

"Its in my nature, just who i am." Amu told her as the bell rang. Amu got up and when out the door in an instant. Utau just stood there and watched as the girl walked out the door. Utau arrived home from school and wet to the freezer to get herself a bowl of ice cream. Her mother walked in.

"How was your first day of school? Did you meet Amu?"

"Yea, she hated me on the spot." Utau said as she went and sat down with her bowl of ice cream.

"I guess she will be a tough one." Utau said looking down at her ice cream. Her appitite had gone away and she just stared at her now melting ice cream. Amu arrived home and immediatly went upstairs not wanting to confront her step mother about her new day of school. Amu walked into her room which was pitch black.

The only color was a lava lamp that sat on her black stained dresser. Amu layed on her bed and then immediatly fell asleep thinking about how her day went and how much longer she had to last in that school.

**Okay well tell me... how did you like the new story? Did it make you want to read more nd find out all this nwe stuff tht is going on? Yea well i know its alittle short and i knwo you were expecting something big from me but the next chapter is gonna be bigger and longer.. Lets say its gonna be alot more interesting too... Well i read it myself and im like... "Oh my god what is gonna happen next!" but then i thougt "Hey im the one writting it... i knwo everything thats gonna happen next!" :P**

**Wll R&R and ill be sure to have the next chapter up in a week along with the next chapters to Shinning Dawn and Demon in my View**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKay well here is the next chapter. It is going to shock you untill you cant believe it. You will want to read it over and over again just to comprehend what is going on in my mind and in the mind of our wonderful charater. Sp please enjoy this new chapter an dont worry... You will understand soon enough.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara but i do own this story**

**Chapter 2**

_She was running through the woods screaming as she looked back. There was something behind her and she couldnt escape it. She continued to run and run her breath getting shorter and her heart laboring to the task._

_ She turned around again and the shadow wasnt there. She stopped and leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath as her heart rate began to slow down. She put her head down and saw a strange object. She kneeled down and touched it carefully._

_ It was a black rose, the simbol for vampires for more than 500 year. She gasped and jumpped up and saw the figure standing 10 feet away. She couldnt make out his facial features but she saw he was wearing a gold pendant around his neck. It was an upside down cross with a snake intertwining around it. He wore nothing but black and his voice was ice cold as he spoke._

_"Go back." It called._

_"You dont belong here, your in danger. Go back!"_

_But why had-_

Amu woke up from the strange dream that she had. Everything seemed so vivid, she could hear the voice in her head as if it was whispering in her ear right now. It was 5:48, she had a little more than and hour before she had to leave school.

Amu got up and went into the shower casually washing her hair take her sweet time. All she could think of was that dream. Why had the figure said that? And why did those woods look so familiar? Amu shrugged her shoulders and turned off her shower and wrapped a towel around her dripping body.

She walked out into her room and grabbed a pair of black lacy panties and bra and threw them on. She grabbed her pair of blue baggy pants and threw on a light blue and dark blue stripped sweatshirt. She walked into her mirror and studied her figure.

She had flawless skin and a rockin' body. She still didnt know why she refused to date when she could have any guy she wanted, but to her school was more important. Amu grabbed her bag and walked downstairs to see her step mom making breakfast. Her step mom was a nice lay and her name was Ann. Ann adopted Amu when she was a newborn child.

She dosent know who Amu's real mother is but she cared for her as if she was her own. Amu sat down at the table and Ann placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. Realizing she hadn't eatten anything the day before she looked at her plate and began to eat.

"Tastes good." She said commenting Ann's cooking.

"i do try." Ann replied. After breakfast Amu brushed her teeth and left her house casually walking to school. She was in a good mood today. She didnt even stop to look out into the woods to see if that figure was there watching her again.

When Amu arrived at her school she had the heart to smile at her teachr who returned the gesture with a nod, then Utau went by and all her happiness disapeared.

"Who is he?" One girl said.

"I dont know but he's pretty cute." Said another.

"Cute? He's totaly hot!" Spoke a third. Amu just stood a few feet away watching the group of girls stare into the office. Probably some new cute teacher that is gonna be hated by most of the students. Amu sighed as her curiosity got the best of her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. One girl turned around and saw who it was. She grabbed the arms of the other two girls and scurried away. Tipical. Amu stared into the office and was surprised at what she saw.

There stood a tall handsome boy that had hair as black as a ravens feathers. He wore Black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She could only glimps at the color of his eyes which were a crystal blue. Around his neck she saw he was wearing a gold pendant but she was too far away to see what it was. She decided to hurry off to homeroom before he could notice she was staring at him.

Amu got into her homeroom and saw Utau sitting at a group of popular kids to where she had been gladly excepted. Amu took a seat at her back table when a boy walked in. Not just any boy. The one from the office. Amu looked at him as he told the teacher his name was Tsykuyomi Ikuto and went to take a seat alone in the back corner of the room not even bothering to tell the teacher why he was late.

Amu continued to stare at him and then he glanced over at her. She was able to keep it going for a few seconds before she looked away not wanting to make it seem like she liked him. Amu turned over and looked at Utau whose eyes were filled wih fear from the moment he had walked in there. As soon as the bell rang Utau was out the door before anyone else was.

Amu got up and looked towards the door to see Ikuto standing there with a girl. Amu shook her head to find out that it was Crystal. Crystal had a boyfriend but that didnt stop her when a drop dead gorgeous boy walked in the room. Her Amythest eyes met his crystal blue ones and she could see that he had no interest in Crystal but then something she said snapped his attention back to Crystal.

Amu smirked a bit and then left ikuto in the mercy of Crystal the Conquror. As lunch time drew near Amu decieded that she would sit out in the courtyard instead of the cafiteria which smelled of today's mystery meat. Amu opened her sketch book and began to draw. She looked up to see Ikuto leaning casually against a tree when a boy apporached him.

It was Crystals boyfriend and he had heard about the confrontation between him and Crystal that morning. Even though the boy was alot taller and larger than Ikuto he turned away as if something had scared him away. Amu sighed and looked down at her drawing. It was the mysterious man that she had seen in her dreams, and around the mans next was the pendant drawn in careful detail.

It was the upside down cross with the snake intertwining it. She flipped the page when she heard a voice behind her.

"Go back." It said. Amu slammed her notebook shut and looked behind her to see that it was only Tysukiyomi Ikuto. Somehow she relaxed a bit but kept her cool.

"Mind if i join you?" He asked her.

"Go ahead." Amu said cooly. He sat down and she looked at him. It was exactly as she had drawn it. to her surprise she had drawn Ikuto instead of that mysterious man.

"Do you make it a habit to bother people who look like they want to be alone." Amu asked the man sitting infront of her.

"Only if there is something interesting about them, or if they are trying to avoid someone." Ikuto said as cooly as she did. Amu looked up at him. And then over to the lunch room and saw Utau sitting at a table.

Utau looked over and saw that Amu was sitting with Ikuto. She got up and left the lunch room in a hurry.

"If i were to be avoiding someone, then it would be Utau. She keeps trying to be my friend." Amu sighed as she looked back at Ikuto.

"Its her nature to try and draw people out of the dark." Ikuto replied as he stood up.

"They why isn't she trying it on you?" Amu asked him carefully studying his expression.

"They have tried, and failed." Ikuto said as he casually walked away. Amu stared at him as he walked away and disapeared into the school as the bell rang.

Ikuto walked into the the club in Las Noches. The bass-heavy music pounded throughout the club and the strobe lights would have disorientated any normal human being. The club was usually a mix between vampires and humans on any normal given day.

He walked casually over to the bar and pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid. He pured himself a glas and casually sipped from it. All the mirrors in the club had been shattered by a fight that had hapened in there mny moons before. Ikuto was a vampire, and the strongest in his line. He was the first born of Arther who he had fought many year before in this very club.

They had broken all the mirrors smashing each other against them. Ikuto's line had gotten their power from fighting other vampires before they were changed. A few moments later in walks the queen of pain, fala. She walked over to Ikuto and looked at the bottle that he had in his hands. She took the bottle and pour a bit into a glass and tastedit.

"Hmm thats pretty good." She said as she emptied the rest of the substance into the glass and threw the empty bottle over her shoulder and into a wall where it smashed. A girl stood up and brushed the glass off her jeans but did nothing about it.

"So i assume you met the little princess then huh? Have you killed her yet?" fala purred to him as she down the rest of the red liquid that was in her glass.

"no i havent killed her yet, wasnt in the mood." Ikuto said to her with a shrug as he stood up and headed for the door.

"I could always take care of that for you, ikuto." Fala purred to him. Ikuto turned around and shot her a death glare.

"You do not touch her, understand?" Ikuto sent a bolt of rage towards her which made her double over in pain. Fala hissed at him and threw her glass but he was out the door in an instant.

Ikuto brought himself to the edge of the woods near a housethat had a party going on. Earlier on that day Crystal had invited Ikuto to that party, but after something he said she moved away telling Utau all about it afterwards. She felt a little uneas but then laughed about it with Utau. Ikuto stood there and looked out and used his mind to try to find a human to lingure out.

All the minds had either been filled with romance, drugs, alchohol, hatred or jealousy. He quickly found Crystal's mind and he could tell she was drunk. It wasnt that hard to make her wonder out from the house and into the woods. Crystal was surprised when she saw Ikuto there. He began to draw near.

"Oh, umm... Hi ikuto what are you-"

_Sleep. _He sent the command into her mind just as he was close enough to catch her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and one around her neck to cradle it as he bit down on her neck and began to drink.

The human blood rushed over his tounge quenching his thirst. What he didnt know is that Utau was at the party and she had seen Crystal walk out of the house. She began after her but there wre 3 men at the door blocking her way. It was only a few moments later did she get out and find Ikuto there his lips against Crystals neck.

"Ikuto!" She called out. He looked up but didnt stop feeding.

"Ikuto!" She sounded more defiante. Ikuto stopped feeding and looked at her.

_What do you want? Cant you seem im eating? _Ikuto sent the message to her mind. Utau shuddered as she replied to him.

_Let her go Ikuto your going to kill her! _He just raised and eye brow at her.

"is that so." Ikuto said as he dropped Crystal to the ground. Utau ran over to her, she was pale white but she was still breathing. Utau stood up defiantly and took a breath.

"Here." She said extending her wrist showing her veins. Ikuto looked at them with hunger in his eyes but he turned away ti make it seem as if he didnt wan it.

"witch blood is more powerful than humans, and you wouldnt need to drain me dry." Utau said keeping her cool.

"And what will stop me if i refuse?"

"Your word that you dont." Ikuto took her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Fine." He put one hand on her head to reveal her throat. Utau bawled her hands into fists.

_This wont hurt, i promise. _Ikuto said as his fangs pierced her throat. There was a sharp pain but it disapeared as the vampire saliva numbed the pain away. He wrapped a hand around her waist as her legs gave out from under her.

Utau felt as if she was floating. The thounsand of vampire years pressed against her mind making it hard for her to keep her control. She felt as if she was meditaing on top of a mountain under a full moon, or swimming in the sea with dolphins. She was happy, peaceful, happy to forget. Forget what?

Ikuto dropped Utau on the ground debating whether or not he wanted to leave or finish her off. He willed himself away back to his home in New Mayham. Utau layed there her heart laboring to its task as it tried to circulate her thinned blood. She made her way over to Crystal who was still breathing and was regaining her color.

She would have no idea how close she came to death tonight.

Amu was walkgin in the woods not knowing what was going on. She had decided to clear her head of everything that had gone on. New students, the mysterious shadow, Ikuto, her dreams. What did they all mean and why were they only doing this to her. She needed to get away from it all but she didntunderstand what was going on.

What is happening and why her. She paced back and forth in the woodsand then finally decided to head home because she had a feeling as if something was watching her. As soon as she got home she ran upstirs and layed odwn in her bed.

She layed there looking at her ceiling. Many times before she would sit up and meditate over the feelings the she felt to calm down but even this eluded her. Amu had no idea what se should do and eventualy sleep consumed her.

_"You dont belong here. Your in danger. go back!"_

_But why had this mysterious figure warned her? And what was he warning her about? She couldnt understand it. She looked around but the figure was gone, she was left alone in the woods with only the black rose that hugged the base of the tree. _

_S__he didnt know what was going to happen but she mustered up the courage and continued to walk down the path that she had begun on. She walked and walked as the woods began to thin. She looked around and saw people standing around staring at her whispering._

_"Look its her, shes back!"_

_"Is that really her? She looks too human..."_

_"Cant you feel her aura? theres a hint of us in it."_

_"But can you be so sure?"_

_"The one who dreams, is the one who believes."_

_"Yes but is she dreaming?"_

_Shelooked around and saw that people were gathering closer to her. She could see their sharp teeth. Vampires! She didnt know what to do when the mysterious shadow was walking right next to her wearing a black cloak._

_"I told you to stay away." The shadow said as it evaporated right before her eyes. Another man walked up and stopped her in her tracks._

_"Welcome home, princess."_

**Whoa/. bet you didnt see that coming huh? Well this is deffinatly longer than the last one but i bet it isnt not as long as you guys had hoped... but hey i like making things short and sweet and leaving you guys guessing for more. I am goodat cliff hangers and i bet this will leaveyou wanting more so please dont forget that i will continue the story and the masterful tale.**

**Please R&R**

**and dont worry my new chapters for Shinning Dawn and Demon in My View are coming out soon**


End file.
